New Moon ending a little different
by whatsuppeeps
Summary: What if Bella was fed up with Edwards excuses and addressed the family all at once? Here is one possibility. Rated M for small use of language just in case. I am new to this and am horrible with spelling and grammar so I apologize ahead of time.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in the following story. No intentional infringement was intended to other stories and SM.

Set in New Moon after Edward apologizes.

BPOV

As I was sitting here looking at Edward has he once again tried to find a way to get his way I could think of only one thing to do. "Edward, shut up," I said, "if you think that this is what I need then you are sorely wrong. In fact, your whole family has concerns that they are forcing onto me. I think it's high time I sit down with all of you to address each of your problems." "Fine, but you won't change any of our minds" Edward said.

 _Soon after at the house_

"I'm sure Alice has told you about the promise that Edward has made to the Volturi concerning my change."

"Yes, I have told them everything better and I am glad that you have decided to do this it will soothe a lot of unease in our family." Alice said.

"Thank you Alice, now down to business. Two of you have concerns about me becoming a vampire and though the rest don't have specific concerns you realize the validity of said concerns. I would like to address each one individually but I think that most will be about the same and just as stupid as the last. Edward, I will deal with you second."

"Dude, you are sooooo gonna get it! Hahaha" Emmett bombed at my last comment.

"So are you if you don't shut up Emmett" said Rose, "I guess that's me then. I truly think that you are just choosing wrong. You should run as far away from us as possible and live a real life."

"You are thinking specifically of kids and getting older, correct?" I asked to clarify.

"Right, you WILL regret this" Rose asserted.

"See, Rose, that's where you're wrong. From what I gather, you all are stuck with the same wants and tendencies that you had when you were changed. Rose, what you want more than anything and wanted then too was to become a mother. It is actually kinda sad that that you would give up the most loving family in the world for the chance to procreate and have a small parasite like being. I'm even wondering if you would give up Emmett."

"How Dare You!" Rose growled.

"No, how dare you. Because that is exactly what you are asking me to do!" I calmly stated back. "I know that most women want that, the white fence and kids but I have no such wishes."

"But you might want that one day when it is no longer an option" said Esme, voicing her only concern as she was elated to gain a new daughter.

"If it is true that vampires are truly frozen in time and only changed when something major such as finding a mate happens then that argument is invalid. I will never change my mind about Edward, human or not. That's a fact proven by the past months. The only change I suffered was to my mental and emotional health from the separation from my mate." At their baffled expressions I assured them "Yes I feel the connection just as strongly." "But, that is getting off subject, I do not want kids. Not only would I fuck them up but I do not feel the need to add to the gene pool with someone other than Edward as that goes against every one of my instincts. If I'm frozen how can that change? And if I do stay human how is that fair to me or to Edward? We saw the affect m supposed death had on him the first time."

Carlisle "You have a valid point that's for sure."

"OK, so I think that I have addressed your concern Rose but is there any aspect that I need to clarify?"

"No, I don't understand how you couldn't want children but I guess it's not for everyone." Sighed Rose.

"Ok. Now for you Edward I will address part of your concern here and then again once we are alone but I need you to listen and actually consider what I am saying for once. If at any point you just dismiss what I say or start to ignore me I will stop and we will be over no matter how much it hurts."

The room went absolutely silent as they all processed what I said. Edward looked sick and quickly agreed.

"So for starters can you specifically state what your stupid ass hang ups are in front of the group."

"Well, first, I'm not what you need and what you should want. Then there is the matter of your soul, as I will not damn you just to keep you so I doesn't really matter the outcome of this little chat" Said Edward as he glared around the room in response to thoughts.

"So what I am not going to do is tell you that you are wrong in your opinions as they are yours and I have enough respect for you to admit that instead of degrading you as you just did to me. I know that you come from a time where the man was right, but guess what we no longer live in that time, so you better get used to me having an opinion or you should have just stayed away from me. What I will say is that aren't opinions for you to push onto me. They are yours not mine and they do nothing but undercut what we have built. They are real reason you left. These opinions and your own cowardice drove you away from me. If you do not respect me enough to take the facts I said tonight and let them help guide your thoughts then you weren't who I thought you were. I love you no matter what. I loved you after you admitted your struggle with my scent. I loved you after the true nature of your kind was revealed through James. I loved you through your asinine lies that tore out my heart and trampled on my soul. I LOVE YOU! I will never love another. The thought sickens me and while a human life with you is better than nothing at all it isn't fair to either of us to leave me human not to mention your family. "

Esme started to speak but I put up my hand and said "No, my constant scent, the small little life changes while you would make them and put up with life with me as a human, it still wouldn't be fair to you or to me. I would hate to grow old and change, while you all stay the same. Young, beautiful, as close to immortal as possible. I also don't believe in souls. You never asked my religion or other beliefs. We are products of biology nothing more nothing less. When you burn, it's like the venom is a virus attack the cell, changing your biology. That is it, there is no existential change in our makeup. For you to push your beliefs on me is oppression in the purest form. I truly believe that there is no reason to worry about what is after death either as vampires are not ones to die easily. If I was changed you wouldn't have to worry about my safety or using the softest touch all the time. I wouldn't have to pretend to be your older sitter eventually your aunt or grandmother. You by refusing to change me are subjecting me to a half-life and a half marriage. Your outdated views and your self-loathing are keeping us apart."

"So, now that I have that voiced, I am going to tell you all right now something that I found out while you were gone. I am dying. I have an inoperable brain tumor with another year or so to live."

Everyone fell into silence. Edward gave a small whimper.

"Now, I'm not scared of dying, what I am scared of is leaving all of you."

"While I understand that this is heavy news and it needs time to be thought about, I need to know that I now have all of your support. Edward you will remain silent and we will talk later."

With a resounding chorus of absolutely I left with Edward. When we reached my house we walked into the woods, where this whole mess came to head.

"I guess this is the final decision. The final string." Edward sighed

"Yes, I have to know if I love a man or a close minded boy who still thinks that the world revolves around him."

"I love you. I love you so much, Bella. And I think that somewhere deep inside of me I have wanted this all along. I can't live in a world where you don't exist and I refuse to allow you to suffer. I will change you myself but can I make one small request?" Edward stated.

"You can ask but I reserve the right to deny of course.

"Of course. Will you graduate first and marry me? I want to tie you to me and me to you in every way possible. We are mates and will be together forever but will you give your family this closure and me the extraordinary honor of being called yours before we all have to disappear. If something happens between the time, we are married and the change if something were to happen I want to be the one that has to make the decision." Edward said.

"I will wait until after graduation that's for sure. I want to give my parents that too. As for the second part, ask me properly soon and I might just say yes." I winked at him as his smile widened as I have never seen before.

"Honestly, this is my destiny Edward. You are my life and I want to spend eternity with you."

"I love you so much. I will do anything for you." Edward vowed as the sun rolled up over the clouds.

"You know, you don't even have to give me a ring just stand in the sun and hold my hand"

"You just don't want get a gift. Too bad woman I want a ring on that finger. Though none are going to ever match you in beauty ever."

As we hugged and kissed we climbed into my bed once more and put the mistakes of the past where they belong and out of our lives as we strove towards a new tomorrow.


End file.
